amor verdadero
by sayuri.uchicha
Summary: se lo habían dicho desde que tuvo la suficiente consciencia para entenderlo (es decir desde el principio) ella seria su princesa... lo seria, pero porque con cada día lo dudaba mas? sabia que era lo que debía hacer lo haría...
1. Prologo

hello hace poco descubrí ever after high, personalmente prefiero la pareja dexterxraven, pero esta historia se dividirá entre mi pareja favorita y la pareja perfecta DarinxApple, y la vision de los principe y princesas, en esta entrada les presentare a daring, puede que este un poco oc, pero es muy difícil tratar con un personaje tan superficial, yo se que dentro de ese aire hay un alma...lo se...

creo que seria absurdo con un personaje tan superficial, que se haya enamorado, solo porque si, seria mas gustar, y gustar y amar no es l mismo. en un mundo donde los sentmientos son puros y lo son todos, no puede ser asi.

por eso esta historia sera un modo de descubrir el amor, solo vi ever after high hasta corazones sinceros y hasta alli es mi base para la historia. n_n

Ella me gusta

Está hecha para mí

Es tan perfecta como yo

Es el amor de mi futuro

Mi felices para siempre, más bien el suyo…

Debe ser… no, es amor

Entonces ¿La amo?

¿La amo de verdad?

Ella es mi destino, por tanto debería amarla

Ella es para mí, eso me han dicho siempre

Ha sido siempre así, solo un beso de amor verdadero podrá romper el hechizo

Y Así será

"tenemos para siempre para estar juntos"

A Daring Charming se lo habían dicho desde que era apenas un bebe, que ella, Apple White seria su destino, que ella era su princesa, él aun no la conocía, pero le hablaron de ella, de sus cualidades, de las cualidades de su madre, desu madre, le enseñaron como vestirse para agradarla, como hablar para ella, le dijeron que ella era hermosa, que a belleza solo busca la belleza, le dijeron que era dulce, aun no la conocía y ya le decían que ya debía amarla pero, ¿Qué amar?, a una niña que no conocía, y tuvo terror, así que creo una sonrisa perfecta para esconderlo, para esconder el miedo y la duda, saco del baúl escondido todas las cualidades y virtudes de un príncipe, leyó todos los libros acerca del amor que encontró, practico antes de que se lo ordenaran todas las poses que observo en los cuadros del castillo, miro fijamente a los villanos y los estudio para protegerla, y de nuevo le dijeron que era ella quien debía amar y se sintió desesperado, pues aunque se esforzaba aun no encontraba como sentir aquello, no lo sentía, y luego excusándose en que no sabía que era el amor fue a preguntar, pensó en preguntarle a su padre pero supo por instinto que aquello no sería bueno, se volvió a su hermano menor, pero el otro sabia tan poco, estaba tan perdido como él, se dio vuelta y corrió a la biblioteca y busco, busco , allí había todo y nada, … hasta que pensó en comparar todo lo que había oído de ella con lo que había leído del amor.

Le dijeron que era bella… el libro describió el sentimiento como bello

Le dijeron que ella era perfecta… el amor debía ser perfecto

Le dijeron que ella tenía mil virtudes… el amor era una virtud

Le dijeron que ella era dulce, recordó… el amor era dulce

Le dijeron que era alegre… el amor era alegría

Le dijeron que era piadosa y amable… el amor era entrega

Escucho que Blanca nieves era serena, su hija debía serlo… el amor era tranquilo sin peleas sin tormento, sereno, delicado.

Ella era delicada, debía serlo si era una princesa, el amor era delicado, leyó, debía cuidarlo

El era un príncipe, el debía rescatar a la princesa y luego, ¿Que ocurría? después del felices para siempre ¿Qué ocurría?… El libro no lo explicaba, así que lo cerro y bajo hasta el salón donde su maestro preparaba la siguiente clase…pero entonces entro su padre, el rey encantador y su madre.

-Hijos míos-dijo su majestad ,mirando tanto a Dexter como a él, ambo se inclinaron respetuosamente y lo miraron- en dos semanas será la fiesta de cumpleaños número 14 de la princesa Apple White- no la conocía, y su estomago pareció entrar en guerra, Daring abrió sus profundos ojos azules y miro a su padre- estamos invitados, se conocerán ese día- y el rey le miro, las cosas claras, ella era su destino, no importaba si aun no sabía que era el amor, el príncipe amaba a blanca nieves en el cuento y ese era su destino, ella …en cuanto la viera, se enamoraría de ella, estaba seguro.

Partieron tres días antes de la fiesta, y llegaron la noche anterior a esta, no los presentaron, la princesa estaba descansando en su habitación, y el moría de anticipación ante la posibilidad de conocerla, seguro de que en cuanto aquello pasara seria mágico, espero toda la noche sin poder dormir, y aun así al día siguiente su rostro expresaba todo lo que él era, el príncipe azul, su padre estaría y estaba entonces orgulloso del aspecto de su hijo, tan perfecto como El, más que Dexter que con su timidez aun se escondía en las sombras, suspiro, pero luego pensó que era inevitable, era el príncipe de la cenicienta, después de todo, el príncipe que no encontraba a la dama de su corazón, el príncipe al que tendrían que hacerle una gran fiesta solo para que conociera a la que sería su princesa, una niña que debía ser la hija de un noble y la hijastra de una malvada madrastra… Su majestad presto de nueva cuenta atención a su hijo mayor que esperaba paciente y sereno como príncipe que era, y luego al avanzar a presentar el regalo de cumpleaños vio a su hijo avanzar hacia la bella princesa que lo esperaba, la niña de 14 años lo miraba atenta, vio por los ojos de su hijo pasar emociones y entonces,…

-en nombre de mi reino princesa- dijo su hijo con una voz perfecta- permítame ofrecerle este regalo, en honor suyo, en…-la princesa sonrió encantadora… debía enamorarse de ella, pero el hijo de Encantador, solo sintió un vacio terrible y el mayor terror de su eternidad al verla, fue sentir abrirse a sus pies un gran pozo, no lo entendió, ella era su destino, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Entonces ¿porque la falta de sentimiento?… se supone que debía de enamorarse de ella en cuanto la viera, amor a primera vista como en todos los cuentos, entonces entonces… ¿porque no sentía nada?

Se lo habían dicho siempre, no era su culpa, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: sonrió perfectamente….

ojala les haya agradado como ven daring no esta seguro ni sabe como es el amor, esto lo llena de dudas, es un prologo, es loq ue nunca se msotro.


	2. Capitulo 1 galantería real

Cortejo avanzado, no era precisamente la clase mas difícil, para Daring, que lograba que las princesas y demás entes femeninos del colegio se desmayaran en su presencia siendo directamente él el responsable, o más bien su sonrisa, su maravillosa sonrisa. Sin embargo en aquel momento lo único que podía hacer era removerse incomodo en su lugar, estaba preocupado , hacía apenas dos días que habían hecho las prácticas para el día del legado y Raven Queen ,la hija de la reina malvada y por tanto la futura reina malvada, había hecho aquella pregunta.

Observo como su hermano temblaba al frente mientras presentaba su trabajo, el maestro Galante les había dejado un trabajo, el ramo perfecto, si, miro hacia su propio ramo, rosas, se sintió absurdamente patético, rosas era común, nada digno de alguien como él, pero no había tenido mucha cabeza, volvió la mirada hacia su hermano y su trabajo, al menos esta vez era decente, Dexter había presentado en una copa de plata, lecho de lavanda y sobre ellos, encantadores y extremadamente puros un ramo de bellas violetas, si él hubiera dado la nota habría dicho que le daba un nada mal, pero Galante no era precisamente magnánimo, seguramente le ponía un aceptable, sobre todo porque Dexter no había encontrado las palabras para entregar el ramo, galante seguía revisando los diferentes ramos, Hopper Croakington II,en su forma de rana, lo deleito por unos minutos con una excelsa y poética presentación de su ramo de rosas, era tan obvio lo enamorado que ese chico estaba de la hija de la bella durmiente, lo que no era correcto, después de todo, no estaban destinados.

Lo que lo regresaba al asunto del principio, y no, no era su común lucha mental de "no-se-si-estoy-enamorado-de-apple-white-porque-el-dia-que-la-conoci-no-senti-nada-y-si-no-me-enamoro-a-primera-vista-algo-malo-debe-estar-pasando-conmigo", …

Regreso al primer día, de aquel año, cuando ambos se habían encontrado en el interior del colegio…

-yo soy Apple White y yo prometo seguir los pasos de la dinastía de blanca nieves- ella había dicho

-yo soy Raven Queen yo prometo seguir mi destino como…- entonces la chica se había detenido y habíase vuelto hacia el director Grimm- tengo una pregunta-había dicho.

-cual es- el profesor no parecía muy feliz

-qué pasaría si yo no quisiera hacer la promesa- si aquello no lo implicara directamente habría sentido pena por ella, se veía asustada y temerosa, nunca lo habría imaginado, esa no era la imagen de una futura reina malvada. Sin embargo en ese momento le choco algo aun más terrible, ¿ella estaba dudando de seguir su deber?¿ Su destino desde el principio? Se le abrió la boca por la sorpresa

-tiene que hacerlo- grito Apple-ósea si nunca me envenena nunca me quedare dormida y nunca seré besada por mi príncipe y nunca tendré mi final feliz- y todo esto sacudiéndolo a él, le habría gustado pedirle que no lo tratara así, pero no sería digno de un príncipe.

Y luego de la respuesta de Grimm, que no escucho por aquellas sacudidas de Apple, la joven salió corriendo. Si, si aquello no lo implicara directamente quizás habría sentido pena por ella, pero él, él estaba implicado.

-fin del flash back-

Mir de nueva cuenta su ramo, rosas rojas, sobre lecho azul en una canasta hecha por manos de hadas, se vea maravilloso, era adecuado además, sin embargo y debido que el ramo no tenía sus sentimientos encima, como sin duda lo llevaban los ramos de los demás príncipes allí presentes, se sentía garrafal, sobre todo si recordaba a su futura reina, Apple White, sabía que no debía de pensar en el ello, las pocas casi nulas veces en que lo hacía lo había hecho había llegado al punto de querer arrancarse la cabeza, por eso lo evitaba, sin embargo la actuación de Raven lo había obligado a pensar… amor verdadero, amor a primera vista, si al menos las cosas no tuvieran que ser así de forma obligatoria, él no se habría preocupado, el habría esperado por poder enamorarse luego con el tiempo, pero en un mundo donde el primer amor, el amor a primera visa mandaba, no podía esperar, pero ahora, las cosas eran diferentes, si ella no juramenta… ¿Cómo lo sabría?

-tal vez su majestad Charming tenga la deferencia de deleitarnos con su perfección- el sarcástico tono del maestro lo devolvía a la realidad, elevo su mirada, y miro su propio ramo, sonrió y por vez primera le dolió el tener que sonreír, su brillante sonrisa se presentó mientras avanzaba al frente, Apple White estaba sentada y sonriente esperando, le hizo una profunda reverencia al tiempo que cogía su blanca mano y posaba un beso en ella, lo hizo rápido, porque cada movimiento dolía, porque no era esa la forma en que soñaba darle el primer ramo de rosas, porque lamentablemente todos ellos tenían aquello encima, el sueño de un final feliz…

-permítame princesa- dijo elevando sus profundos orbes hasta llegar hasta los ojos de ella, dolía, demasiado…

Nunca había tenido una idea clara de lo que era su destino, aun cuando para los demás aquello era obvio, sabía perfectamente que era una decepción para la familia Charming, como era posible que el hijo del príncipe encantador no fuera capaz de actuar encantadoramente, era incapaz de hablar con una chica sin ponerse a tartamudear, aunque por lo demás cumplía con los requisitos, era guapo, no era tan modesto como para no notarlo, podía rescatar a una princesa sin problemas, y en Lucha contra dragones había aprendido que enfrentarse a un dragón no era tan difícil, aunque sentía pena por estos cuando hacían enfadar a su hermano, es decir Daring Charming era encantador, pero molesto, podía llegar a causar graves depresiones en aquellas criaturas aladas, … rescate de damiselas, Entrenamiento Heroico , tampoco gustaba de Debate, a veces se terminaba discutiendo, no era agradable, aun así definitivamente la asignatura menos preferida del joven príncipe era aquella, galantería avanzada, si aquello seguía así terminaría presentándose a cualquier otro curso, miro a su hermano que en aquel momento parecía estar a punto de cantarle una canción de amor a la hija de Blanca-nieves, se veía muy seguro, por supuesto el no dudaba de su destino, no tenía que hacerlo, a él no le gustaba la futura villana del cuento, hundió la cabeza en el pupitre, recordando que había hecho el ramo precisamente pensando en las flores que podían dar con Raven, sabía que estaba mal, pero no pudo evitarlo, sobre todo tras escucharla hablar en el ensayo del día del legado, la había admirado, no podía imaginar que ella fuera a ser malvada. Miro hacia el reloj de arena tras el profesor, a esas horas Raven debía tener "villanería general", deseo que no lo estuviera pasando muy mal. Miro de nueva cuenta a las princesas, a esas horas ellas debían tener Princesología, galantería real y Princesología juntas, definitivamente no era más estúpido porque era imposible nada más, el profesor lo miro y el no pudo menos que avergonzarse, sentía que hasta cierto punto podían adivinar sus pensamientos...

Concentro su mirar en Apple que recibía el ramo encantada, y por vez primera decidió que era demasiado teatral, de la misma manera no pudo evitar compararla con su madre, Snow White, ella no era en lo absoluto teatral, la recordaba perfectamente de las veces que habían ido al castillo de los White, era una mujer dulce amable y natural, su actitud era muy natural, aunque también era mucha azúcar, era la actitud d alguien con quien se sentiría cómodo de forma automática, nada que ver con Apple, con quien era difícil, sentirse cómodo sobre todo por querer agradarla, cerró los ojos pensando que semejante odisea solo podía lograrla el egocéntrico de su hermano, si, decidió otra vez, eran el uno para el toro, sus egos juntos ocupaban el instituto, apretó los labios, maldiciendo en silencio su propia actitud, asustado de sus pensamientos, no era posible que pensara en eso, pero lo hacía, ¿porque? Celos, esa era la única respuesta…

-te ofrecería un lugar, pero soy malvada- decía ella con una sonrisa cómplice y burlona- para sentarte aquí tendrías que ser muy audaz.

-¿audaz? Por favor Raven- reía el intentando no hundirse ante sus propios pensamientos-soy Dex, Dexter Charming, el audaz es mi hermano…

Si, su hermano Daring, el audaz, lo suficiente para no sentirse cohibido ante nadie, aquel que nunca se perdía, que sabía su destino y tenía toda la intención de cumplirlo, difícil, cruel, doloroso... saber que no eres tan decidido como el, que él se ríe cada vez que te ve, que parece disfrutar quitándote cada oportunidad, aunque no lo note realmente, terrible porque los celos no son dignos, no de ellos, no de su dinastía, no de uno de los hijos del príncipe encantador… sonrió mirando la sonrisa perfecta de su hermano. Si… dolía… demasiado.

Esto ocurrio después del ensayo del dia del legado, como pueden ver la visión de los dos hermanos, es al mismo tiempo contraria y parecida, claro ue el que mas difícil la lleva es dex..le tanog tanta pena… pobechito


	3. Chapter 2 mezquindad

Hay pocas razones para decir la verdad, pero para mentir el número es infinito.

La escucho reír y no se sorprendió por ello, siempre lucia hermosa, aquel día lo lucia aún mas y mientras ella daba vueltas lejos de él, se preguntó porque nunca la había visto así antes, como una niña, como un ángel… supuso que algo realmente bueno debía haberle ocurrido, Aplee lucia ese día …encantadora.

Al mirarla se preguntó porque luciría tan contenta, debía ser algo maravilloso, tenía que serlo, nunca la había visto tan feliz, tan única (aunque siempre se veía contenta) y sobre todo aun después de la práctica del día del legado, aceptaba que se alegraba de ello, lucia más animada lo que inevitablemente le llenaba de curiosidad, ¿Qué podría haberla animado? Se preguntaba, no porque le interesara sino porque aquello despreocuparía a su hermano, al que había notado algo inquieto desde el dia de la práctica.

Se acercó con cuidado preguntándose como iniciar una conversación, se preguntó si debía acercarse y preguntarle que la había alegrado o. Solamente dejarla hablar a ella le gustaba hablar, hablar mucho, para sentirse el centro de atención, se apoyó detrás de un árbol para admirarla un poco y entender porque sonreía, decidiendo, se levantó dispuesto a hablarle, mas antes de siquiera acercarse la escucho, le contaba a Beauty lo que había ocurrido

-… entonces Raven convirtió al director Grimm en un hombre pollo!- grito encantadora saltando de alegría, quiso sonreír, después de todo eso también debía alegrarle, es decir si Raven Queen terminaba por aceptar su destino era positivo también para el para su hermano siendo sincero, eso debería despreocupar a toda la familia, sin embargo….

"mezquina"

Sabía bien que aquella actitud era mezquina, quizás por eso no sonreía, a diferencia de su hermano él no podía sonreír todo el tiempo y por todo, porque a pesar de todo ambos, Apple y su hermano estaban siendo mezquinos al querer que otra persona sacrificara su libertad y la posibilidad de un final feliz por ambos, por ellos a los que no le importaba como terminara ella…miro hacia abajo y no lo pudo evitar, sonrió, era una sonrisa perfecta, pero no iba a serlo para ella, porque iría en la dirección contraria… porque en el fondo el entendía que Raven no era su destino, Dexter lo sabía, por mucho que Raven le gustara él no era tan osado como para luchar…la admiraba y mucho.

Cuando Daring escuchó a Apple terminar de hablar quedo en shock, por la alegría, al fin tras una semana de preocupación había escuchado una buena noticia, la actitud de la futura reina malvada prometía, es decir, convertir al director Grimm no era una actitud de niña buena, era maldad, maldad pura, habría saltado de no ser porque ella se lanzó contra el a abrazarlo.

Era hermosa, se veía hermosa en ese preciso instante con aquellas profundas orbes mirándolo alegremente, con su estrecha cintura entre sus bazos, con su sonrisa de caramelo, con aquellas breves manos perdidas en algún lugar de su cuello, debería haberla besado pero nunca lo haría, no era el momento, no era su sueño.

Caminaron por todo el pasillo ambos perdidos en sus propios pensamientos, aunque nunca dejaran de hablar, tenían que aceptar que penas sabían algo del otro, Daring a veces la escuchaba hablar e intentaba encontrar alguna palaba en medio de toda aquella musaraña qe lo acercara a ella, sin embargo era muy difícil, sabía que era información repetida una y otra y otra vez, que o serviría de nada, cerraba los ojos ante el atardecer y la dejaba en la puerta de su habitación, debía alegrarse y lo sabía, después de todo ella estaba siendo aún más encantadora que de costumbre, sin embargo no podía, muy en el fono el mismo vacío de la primera vez estaba allí, fuerte y burlón…. Él había perdido hacía tiempo, lo sabía… porque no la amaba y sin embargo rogaba y creía que en cuanto ella cayera dormida las cosas cambiarían

Aunque muy en el fondo supiera que eso no ocurriría jamás

Mi mayor esfuerzo, si no agrada me tiro de un puente, ha sido difícil escribir este capítulo aún más después de haber visto una cita de cuento.


	4. Chapter 3 dime que me quieres

Capítulo 4: dime que me quieres

Se quedó quieto durante aproximadamente dos horas escuchando detrás de la puerta principal, esperando escuchar algo que valiera la pena su tiempo perdido, sin embargo se quedó con la amarga decepción de no escuchar nada que no supiera, decidió saltarse el hecho de que lo que estaba haciendo era espiar y era de pésimo gusto, nada aceptable en alguien de su categoría, pero no podía ir y mandar a alguien más, era… virtualmente imposible.

Ella hablaba una cosa hablaba otra, estaba en compañía de su mejor amiga, Briar Beauty, y aunque decía cosas dulces…

Escucho atento y nada logro.

Sabía que la hija del sombrerero loco había competido contra ella por el puesto de presidenta, él no se presentaba para ese puesto ,lo consideraba … inaudito e ineficaz, su destino era para ella… además sospechaba que ella se sentiría frustrada si el hacia eso.

Al terminar el día descubrió dos cosas: era preferible no volverla a espiar… no podía evitarlo, no la amaba, pero entonces, porque dolía el descubrir que no era la princesa que había soñado desde su primer día, desde que le hablaron de ella.

Porque la escucho hablar y emitir una opinión cruel, la escucho decir lo que nadie imaginaria que ella diría y por vez primera…dolió

-porque es simplemente patético-y su voz sonó extrañamente…fría.

*En realidad me hablaron de su madre… no sé qué esperaba, y tampoco soy como mi padre, ¿se sentirá ella al igual que yo…? ¿decepcionada?*

Casi lo prefería , era molesto sentir que era el único decepcionado, el único que no estaba satisfecho, era molesto , molesto sonreír , molesto temblar de temor preguntándose que pasaría a futuro, porque en un mundo como el suyo el primer amor era para siempre, el primer amor lo era todo, para siempre jamás, no quería, no quería ser un complemento, no quería, no quería tener que realizar regalos, no quería hacer ramos para alguien que no los apreciaba no quería luchar contra dragones no quería, no quería luchar si era por ella…..por ella que… no soñaba con él.

Su cuerpo tembló, elevo la mirada y un grito se atoro en su garganta…la pregunta era clara ¿porque?

No la amaba, y sin embargo pensar que quizás ella nunca valoraría la posibilidad de estar con él, de ser feliz a su lado… de ser feliz por su causa, sin embargo el aquel momento su dolor era completamente diferente… sufría no porque no la amara sufría porque había descubierto que ella no soñaba con un futuro a su lado… soñaba con un futuro brillante y… sola.

Sola

Sin el

Sin su compañía

Sola

En un mundo donde el no existiera y

Eso significaba

Que ella

Ella no se daba cuenta de que el cuento…

El cuento era suyo también.

Al entrar en la habitación de su hermano Dexter encontró una escena que jamás imagino, el príncipe encantador…Deprimido

Daring se hallaba acostado en su gigantesca cama acordinada, con la cabeza apoyada entre las almohadas, acostado de lado y mirando a la nada, quizá la única muestra de su estado emocional era eso: su mirada

Era tan extraño ver Daring en ese estado semejante, que por un momento se preguntó si no habría caído en alguna dimensión paralela…

-alguna vez has amado Dexter?- la pregunta vino tan de repente que no tuvo preparada una coraza lo suficientemente digna de su respuesta.

-no…lo sé- susurro quieto en la puerta de la habitación, preguntándose…que estaba pasando…

-no lo hagas... no te enamores... Nunca… Dexter no lo hagas- y entonces su hermano se levantó mirándolo a los ojos…

-Daring…estas… ¿llorando?

Notas finales: otra vez nos centramos en Daring, ha sido un poco complicado, pero imagino que es imposible ser una ángel todo el tiempo, además nuestra adorada Apple es una niña no solo mimada sino adolescente cuando somos adolescentes es cuando descubrimos las máscaras ¿no? Y se las mostramos a nuestros mejores amigos, por eso briar estuvo con ella y con ella hablo, le dijo que sentía que era patético que Maddie compitiera con ella, y tonto , porque la obligaba a una situación insulsa…eso es lo que Daring escucho, ahora el golpe de la decepción, lo que nos deja una cosa : Daring la espía, Daring siempre soñó con ella desde el principio, porque ella era su princesa, en tanto, Daring no pudo soñar con la gloria, sino con el amor que ella le daría porque entonces estaría completo como su padre con su madre… el conoció eso, mientras Apple soñó con su corona … por eso el dolor


	5. Chapter 4 un cafe

La inspiración viene de golpe y porrazo tras haberme abandonado durante no se cuanto tiempo, ella se aprovecha porque sabe que no puedo vivir sin ella, es tan….infiel la muy..peor en fin volvió y eso nos hará felices n_n

De forma casi automática

Capítulo 4: invítame

Miro a su hermano dormir, había sido extraño dejarse llevar por sus emociones, nunca hasta entonces había llorado, o al menos nunca lo había notado, se miró por unos breves segundos en su amado espejo y luego sonrió con sarcasmo, él no era así, pero había dolido tanto darse cuenta de la verdad, que sus emociones se habían mandado solas, sin que él lo notara sino cuando ya era tarde, pensó en la expresión de Dexter después de que él se levantara y lo mirara a los ojos, sorprendido asustado, una expresión muy diferente a la eterna expresión amable de su hermano… la había odiado, y había ocultado sus rostro mientas se reía y decía que se le había metido una paja en el ojo…la vergüenza era muy alta… no quería que nadie lo viera.

Ambos habían actuado como si aquellas palabras nunca se hubieran dicho, como si aquella conversación no hubiera existido, Daring por vergüenza Dexter por miedo y falta de experiencia.

Si había algo que Dexter amaba era a Raven, recordaba que la primera vez que la viera fue en el palacio de la reina malvada por el noveno cumpleaños de Raven, recordaba que había llegado al palacio con miedo, especialmente por lo oscuro que era el mismo, entonces la vio, pálida y hermosa apoyada en una de las paredes de largas cortinas azules, ella misma vestía un largo vestido violeta que acentuaba la palidez de la princesa del palacio negro, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron Dexter descubrió unos ojos amables y puros como un manantial, suave como una almohada de plumas y maravillosa como ella sola….de repente el palacio oscuro ya no daba tanto miedo, de repente el palacio parecía haberse llenado de luz… quiso acercarse y hablarle quiso sonreír y decirle algo, algo como…una de las frases que solo los príncipes pueden decirle a sus princesas… pero no puedo porque entonces su hermano llego…llegó con su sonrisa y se lo llevo a rastras al jardín a observar las gárgolas que allí se alzaban….

Sonrió de forma automática al recordar a la joven que ahora era, pero entonces la vio al otro lado del pasillo y…los nervios volvieron

-h…hola Raven –logro formular, con una breve sonrisa en los labios, ella lucia cansada y algo molesta… se miraron a los ojos y ella sonrió con algo de cansancio.

-hola Dexter- saludo haciendo un breve movimiento con la mano izquierda y alzándola hasta llegar a su cabello, por un momento quiso pensar que ella estaba tan emocionada como el de verle, así tan de repente- ¿cómo estás?- además de que cuando ella lo preguntaba…sonaba sincero….extremadamente sincera, y sonrió.

-bien ya acabaron las practicas al aire libre- se rio haciendo referencia a las clases extra de lucha contra dragones solo para príncipes- ¿y tú?

-me he quedado casi todo el día con Apple- se quejó aguadamente- por error trastorne su espejo y estuve haciendo de él todo este tiempo… no se cuanto más poder soportar, creo que demoraran un siglo entrare otro- murmuro..

-wow - se rio sin poder evitarlo al imaginar a Raven como un espejo- lo siento mucho- le sonrió sin poder evitarlo aun siendo consciente de que quizá eso la molestara, se asunto, pero en ese momento ella le sonrió también.

-de verdad sentía molestia por ese espejo, pero al final me he ganado un castigo único- bajo ella bajo la cabeza, sonriendo avergonzada, él le sonrió, ella elevo un poco los ojos y sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Si bueno- dijo el nervioso, ella seguía sonriendo- ¿quieres tomar un café? Es que… - busco una excusa pero no encontró nada…ella asintió mientras decía

-me encantaría Dexter

Si tenía que ser sincero, le habría dicho que no quería verla y en ese momento deseaba estar solo pero no pudo, Apple sonrió con dulzura para él y muy a su pesar sabía que deseaba estar con ella, lo necesitaba con urgencia, porque a su lado el dolor se volvería soportable hasta desaparecer, porque entonces descubriría que no la amaba y también que no importaba si ella no soñaba con el…eso... tenía que hacerlo soportable.

Pero no lo hacia.

-mi nuevo espejo llego –sonreia ella.

-me alegro- decía el mientras cogia su eterno espejo y lo sostenía frente a si mismo.

-Daring- susurro ella repentinamente, el se detuvo y se volvió haci ella.

-si'- pregunto con el alma n un hilo

-nada- dijo mientras soreia nerviosa

-dime- insistió el, olvidado su papel, deseaba saber que queria decirle ella, lo deseaba, al fin…

-yo- ella se mordió el labio inferior y entonces lo soltó- quieres ir a tomaruncaféconmigo- lo dijo tan rápido que él no lo entendió, se había sonrojado… y eso era lo importante.

-si, por supuesto que si- sonrió el, por vez primera con sinceridad…lamentando extrañado el no haberla invitado el mismo

"invítame a caminar contigo, yo entraría al infierno sin dudarlo si es de tu mano"

Notas finales: hola! Chicos gracia mil gracias por sus reviens…me emocionan mucho…de verdad…gracias por seguir esta historia y decirme cuanto les gusta, esto es muy importante para mí.

En fin así es la vida

Gracias a los nuevos lectores, gracias por los reviens…y les dejo 300 besos y 187 abrazos…hasta la próxima.


	6. Chapter 5 pensamiento

Capitulo 5: pensamiento

-¿alguna vez has amado Dexter? - preguntaba Daring con la voz apagada y cascada mientras se hundíaaúnmás en aquellas almohadas.

-no…lo sé- respondía el con la voz turbada sintiéndose incapaz de decirle a nadie que amaba a la futura reina oscura, sintiendo por vez primera un miedo ahogado.

-no lo hagas… no te enamores… nunca- y entonces Daring se levantaba y lo miraba a los ojos, su mirada era vacía, pero no fue eso lo que alarmo a Dexter, sino las dos lagrimas que bajaban por el rostro de su hermano, dos lagrimas que parecían haber salido desde lo más profundo del alma del rubio, la mirada entre dolida y muerta, los labios temblando brevemente y el conjunto detodo…jamáshabía vistoa su hermano así.

-Daring…estas… ¿llorando?- pregunto demanera ahogada, sin saber que más decir, ahogado por la situación, por el mismo, dándose cuenta por vez primera, que no conocía del todo a su hermano.

-¿llorando?- dijo la voz de Daring, temblando un poco, su hermano se llevó una mano al rostro, y luego una risa ahogada escapaba de sus labios al tiempo que se volvía y le daba la espalda- por todo mi legado ¡no! –sereía un poco, y su risa sonaba como un sollozo o era quizás su imaginación- se me ha debido meter algo en el ojo –susurro con la voz demasiado segura para lo que acababa de pasar- oh es verdad- ahora se volvía con una sonrisa- ¿qué ocurre? No esperaba tu visita - le sonrió ampliamente, ya no quedaba rastro del desconocido de hace unos segundos, otra vez era el hermano que siempre había visto, decidió que lo prefería a él, el otro era alguien que no conocía y por tanto no sabíacómo tratarlo.

-en realidad… te venía a buscar por la práctica extra en lucha contra dragones – contesto algo turbado incapaz de sonreír.

-Bien- contesto Daring saltando de su cama y cogiendo sus materiales al tiempo que salía pasando por su lado y arrastrándolo fuera dela habitación – vamos pronto, no debemos llegar tarde, no es digno de un príncipe- se reíaaúnmás, por alguna razón sentía, presentía pensaba que aquella risa sonaba un tanto histérica, decidió que preguntaría, se juró que lo haría

-Daring… - llamo a su hermano sin saber muy bien que decir.

-hemos llegado- dijo su hermano volviéndose a mirarlo con aquellos ojos y aquella sonrisa, se mordió los labios y callo, no podía, simplemente no podía…. No quería ver a ese desconocido otra vez aunque sonara cruel…no podía, no quería… dolía… más de lo que él podía imaginar.

-Dexter... Dexter – la voz lo llamaba de lejos y al mirar frente a él tenía a…

-que ocurre Cupido- pregunto haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar tranquilo, amable y avergonzado a la vez.

-te quedaste mirando a la nada…. ¿Te ocurre algo?- pregunto ella preocupada.

Se avergonzó inevitablemente, sorprendido de que alguien le hablara, en un lugar tan apartado como ese.

-en realidad no, solo pensaba- sonrió avergonzado… -perdóname… ¿Qué querías decirme?- pregunto haciendo gala de sus dotes familiares, sonriendo amablemente.

-pues – ella repentinamente se mostraba algo avergonzada, ¿estaría ocurriéndole algo malo? – té preguntaba si querías hacer equipo conmigo en debate – ella pestañeo un poco y repentinamente se veía más linda de lo normal… se avergonzó al darse cuenta de lo que ella decía.

-pues claro, digo… sería bueno, disculpa que no te lo pidiera yo mismo –le sonrió apenado llevándose una mano detrás de la nuca, después de todo ella siempre lo apoyaba desde que había llegado, se estaba portando demasiad negativamente al…

-¡oh no!- dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa interrumpiendo su auto-regaño interno- en realidad gracias por aceptar – era su imaginación o repentinamente se veía más contenta de lo que él la recordaba? – Bueno… nos vemos – se quiso despedir.

-si- contesto el mirándola sorprendido- nos vemos- ella se acercó y ledio un breve beso en la mejilla, luego apartándose se fue, se quedó allí con la duda y el pensamiento, mirándola a los lejos, se llevó una mano a la mejilla, quizá deseando proteger aquel beso quizá pensando…cupido era una experta en problemas amorosos y sentimentales de todo tipo ¿no? Quizás ella pudiera ayudarle…esta vez su sonrisa fue de auténtica alegría al tiempo que levantaba una mano…

-¡CUPIDA!- grito llamando su atención, no estaba a más de dos metros de él, corrió mientras ella sevolteaba y le esperaba quieta, se detuvo tras alcanzarla y con una sonrisa lo dijo – ¿te importaría acompañarme a tomar un café? …. Quizás podrías ayudarme- le dirigió una sonrisa, ella asintió…

Caminaron juntos por las largas calles del pueblo hasta llegar al café mágico, miraron y se dirigieron a una mesa alejada y tras hacer sus pedido el abrió la boca.

-Cupida… antes de decirte nada, prométeme que nadie sabrá lo que diré, por favor- la miro a los ojos, aquello era importante…lo era de verdad.

- no te preocupes Dexter- sonrió ella dulcemente- puedes confiar en mi – y extendió su mano hacia él.

-bien…este es un caso hipotético – sonrió, y ella le apretó la mano con sus pequñas manitas- cuando un joven va hacia la habitación de cierto personaje de cuento de hadas y…. – solo rogaba porque aquello no fuera una mala decisión.

Notas finales: hello, primero gracias por los reviensn_n

segundo... chan, chan cha chan , empezamos el capítulo y explicamos lo que paso en nuestra tercera entrega, como pueden apreciar mis queridos amigos, Dexter no es una mala persona y menos un mal hermano, él se preocupa por su tormento de toda la vida: Daring, pero al haber crecido toda la vida con su egocéntrico hermanito mayor sabe una cosa: Daring es orgulloso, y más que orgulloso es un Charming, un príncipe azul es todo lo soñado y ninguna princesa sueña con alguien inseguro , etc.

Por tanto metemos la idea cuasi machista de que "los hombres no lloran" al llorar Daring (aunque fueran dos lagrimitas mezquinas) se rompen ciertos esquemas en todo el mundo educativo de Dexter que no entiende que es lo que pasa, entonces invita a la reflexión, además de eso quiere a su hermano, pero no sabe qué hacer, es decir no lo va a consolar del modo en que consolaría a una princesa ¿no? Pero tampoco sabe cómo consolar, ya que lo han educado para que las "mujeres" sean las protegidas las consoladas, etc. no su hermano ni ningún otro hombre, por eso no sabe qué hacer y por eso le pide consejo a la que él considera la única persona confiable en el tema no solo porque es la diosa del amor sino porque es una joven respetuosa cuyo comportamiento siempre le deja una cosa clara: sabe guardar secretos.

Y bueno aquí Daring no se apareció… lo siento fans de Daring, pero Dexter se merecia al menos un capitulo solito para él… jaja

Bueno chao y ay saben ….si quieren dejar un revien…háganlo ¿ne? n_n


End file.
